


I Knew You Were an Angel, Kiddo (Sanders Sides)

by playertwoisheereandqueer



Series: The Sides Project [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: And apparently it's enough, If you want - Freeform, Maybe some queerplatonic Moxiety, Other, So I guess thats good, So the others help, They do all they can, Virgil has wings, they hurt, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/pseuds/playertwoisheereandqueer
Summary: They didn't know.But they do now.And hoo boy, does it hurt....





	I Knew You Were an Angel, Kiddo (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Lee, who requested this for me on another story :)  
> Prompt: could be like Virgil hiding he has wings then they get damaged and the other help?

 

As Virgil stumbled into his room, he was aware of the blinding pain in his shoulders.

He felt aches and pains when they stayed cooped up too long, but this was some next level stuff.

He shrugged off his hoodie and stretched them out, then bit his fist to keep himself from screaming. Okay, wow. That hurt.

Tears sprung into his eyes.

Something was wrong. He needed help.

He blinked heavily. It hurt so damn much…

“P-Patton…” No. That wasn’t loud enough.

He went to sit on his bed, but something got knocked and pain shot through him. He couldn’t help it. He screamed.

That’s when Patton fell through the door, followed by Logan and Roman.

“What’s-” they stared.

Virgil shakily wiped away the tears of pain off his face. “W-What are you staring at?” he murmured.

Patton stepped forward and reached a hand out. He put a hand on one and it began to ache. Virgil whimpered a little, and Patton drew his hand back.

“Hey, Kiddo, is it… is it meant to look like that?”

 

He looked at the photo Logan had taken. He swallowed hard, but the lump wouldn’t subside.

“You… you need to move it back into place.”

He wasn’t looking forward to this. Roman put a hand between his shoulder blades. Virgil closed his eyes as a searing pain spread across his shoulders.

“Can… Can you just…” Roman moved his hand, then came around to look at him.

“Do you want me to…?” Roman sighed when Virgil nodded.

Virgil turned to Logan. “I-I need you to get me a bandage… Wrap it up when it’s back.”

Logan nodded and left the room.

“What do you need me to do?” Patton asked softly.

“Moral support.” He gasped.

It hurt so much. Patton took both of his hands. He just wanted it done.

“Roman…”

Roman put his hands on it. Patton let go of one of his hands and brushed his hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I knew you were an angel, kiddo.”

Then it happened. Roman snapped it back into place, and Virgil screamed, squeezing Patton’s hand so hard a couple of bones cracked.

Logan was on the scene quickly, wrapping it up as Virgil instructed. Then he put his hand on Virgil’s lower back.

“It’s okay. It’ll be better now.” He said quietly.

Patton held out his arms, and Virgil crawled into them, allowed himself to be enveloped in him. Patton ran a hand over his hair.

“How’re you feeling kiddo?” he asked.

Virgil wiped his eyes. “Hurts.”

“Need anything?” Virgil shook his head.

A song came floating through the room. Virgil looked up at Roman, who was standing by his speaker, where he’d plugged in his phone, typing furiously.

“This song makes you feel better, right?”

Virgil listened to the lyrics.

_‘They left us alone, the kids in the dark, to burn out forever, or light up a spark…’_

Virgil nodded with a small smile. “Thanks guys.”

Patton kissed the top of his head. “Hey. Need us, just call, okay, angel?”

Virgil nodded again. “Okay.”

 

 


End file.
